Smiles and Stares
by Apple Lani
Summary: Korra decides to visit Asami at Future Industries shortly after their vacation, with a few gifts.


**This fic is dedicated to my wonderful fiancée. Despite how cool I think I am, I can also be a little cheesy and awkward, and**** sometimes she likes me better that way.**

**Characters not mine, but from 'The Legend of Korra'. (Bryke be with us!)**

* * *

Korra took a deep breath and stared up at the enormous building towering above her. After a nervous gulp, she exhaled and set her eyes on the main doors. With new resolve, she tightened her grip and marched on forward.

It had been almost two weeks since returning to the physical world after her vacation with Asami to the Spirit World. Since they had been back, Asami was busy rebuilding not just the Future Industries headquarters but also the city she had recently reconstructed. Korra, on the other hand, was kept occupied with the new Spirit portal she had opened and helping the residents of Republic City adjust to yet another change to their home.

The two women had only seen each other a few times since. The night Asami had spent at Air Temple Island was hardly peaceful and romantic, as Jinora and Ikki wanted to know every detail of their adventure. To Korra's relief, Asami was able to masterfully explain their trip tastefully yet educationally to the young girls while keeping their intimate business private. Likewise, the dinner Asami insisted they have at Kwong's Cuisine was ambushed by fans of the Avatar, business associates of Asami and paparazzi buzzing about Republic City's newest celebrity romance. Still, it wasn't enough to set Korra astray. She was determined that they were going to do this, and she was going (to try) to do it right.

The guard at the lobby desk stood up with a salute and said stiffly, "Avatar Korra." When he noticed the large bouquet of roses and small, heart-shaped box clutched tightly in her hands, his posture softened. With a sly grin, he commented, "Ms. Sato will be pleased to see you."

Korra briefly nodded with a blush, but continued on into the elevators. The elevator operator, with the slightest glance at the young woman, asked, "Top floor?"

"Er, yes," Korra coughed. She tried not to meet the other woman's eyes, her hands started to sweat around the metal of the box. She asked herself why she thought this was a good idea but realized it was too late to turn back now.

"Well, I guess the second to the top since the roof is still under construction," the operator replied, still avoiding eye contact with the Avatar. They continued the rest of the trip in silence.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the elevator operator opened the doors using her metalbending. "But, still. Thank you. We owe you and Ms. Sato our lives," the woman said with a respectful bow.

Korra stepped out and blinked a few times. "Uh, yeah. Anytime," she replied awkwardly. Korra hadn't really expected that. She shrugged it off, her concentration momentarily shaken.

A small group of people passed, grinning broadly at the young waterbender. One person said, "Hello, Avatar Korra." However, all eyes were on the items in Korra's hands. With another flush of her cheeks, she silently set her eyes passed them and down the hall.

There were all sorts of people on this floor. People in business attire holding rolls and rolls of plans, gruff-looking metal and earthbender construction workers, employees of Future Industries trying to continue on with business as usual despite the hustle and bustle of rebuilding around them. Naturally, everyone noticed the young Avatar and her precious bundle to which they all gave knowing smiles. To the few people that verbally acknowledged Korra, she just nodded politely but continued forward.

Finally, she reached the big, heavy doors with the Future Industries logo on it. Korra took another deep breath then opened the door.

There were few other people in the smaller lobby. Another set of double doors stood behind a desk which sat a small girl going through various stacks of files.

Korra stood in front of the girl at the desk for a few moments, unsure as what to do. When the young girl looked up, Korra flashed her crooked smile nervously.

The young girl gave a slight gasp as a few papers fell to the floor. Clumsily, she hurried to gather them up before standing in front of the Avatar. "Um, A-Avatar Korra! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" she said with a smile, eyeing the other girl thirstily.

"I, uh… Is, um…" Korra mumbled. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous until she realized almost every set of eyes in the room were on her once she opened her mouth. "Is Asami around?" she asked nervously. She shifted her grip of the flowers, the rustling of the paper and petals seemingly announcing their presence.

The secretary's face fell into an almost scowl before recovering into a forced smile. "Ms. Sato is in a meeting right now and asked not to be disturbed."

"Oh," Korra said disappointedly. "Can I wait here?" she asked hopefully.

Shrugging, the young girl said, "Sure. I guess that would be all right." She motioned to a soft couch in the lobby and sat back down behind her desk grumpily.

Korra moved towards the couch and looked at the soft, leather upholstery. It certainly looked comfortable, but she was hoping that she wouldn't have to wait long. Begrudgingly, she sat down on the wonderfully relaxing couch and looked around awkwardly. The metal box was starting to burn a hole in her hand and she was sure that she was strangling the bouquet in her hands, so she laid them both across her lap. The young girl behind the desk kept shooting glances at the bender with looks somewhere between disappointed longing and jealous bitterness. Once in a while, someone would pass and smile at Korra, then smile at her packages, before walking on. She tried not to let the gawking get to her, but it made her feel awkward and stand out.

Looking for something to do, the Avatar held up the bouquet of flowers and inhaled deeply of the sweet scent. She smiled down at them, feeling a sort of pride in herself. She was sure Asami would love them. Somewhere, she heard someone whisper, "That's SO romantic!" Korra felt her face burn, and placed the flowers back down in her lap. Her leg shook, rattling the contents of the metal box briefly, so she stopped that immediately.

After a few more minutes of quiet silence and stares of strangers, muffled voices came from just behind the doors of Asami's office. As the door knobs clicked open, Korra stood up straight once again clasping her things.

"You know, Zhu Li and I may have gotten the wedding but it sounds like YOU got the honeymoon!" Varrick laughed as the doors opened. "Speak of the devil! Korra, here you are! Why are you waiting out here? You know you can always just come inside," he said, spotting her at once. Zhu Li and Asami followed behind him. Zhu Li smiled quietly at Korra while Asami bloomed.

Korra shifted her weight slightly but stood rooted to the spot. With an awkward grin, she said, "Uh, hey. I didn't know Asami's meeting was with you guys." Korra's eyes met Asami's and she felt her heart swell and a lump in her throat. The sparkling green eyes pierced her from across the room. "Uh, surprise!" Korra announced nervously.

The room fell silent, everyone awaiting the young entrepreneur's move.

Rushing forward, Asami gripped Korra in a firm embrace before leaning back ever so slightly to plant a tender kiss on the surprised bender's lips. Somewhere, she heard a few "aws!" from the staring crowd. It seemed as though everyone had stopped to witness the scene.

"We'll leave you two now. Good seeing you, Korra! And Zhu Li will be by later this week with the rest of the paperwork," Varrick declared. The newlyweds made their way out.

Asami smiled brightly and led Korra into the office, closing the doors firmly behind them. She turned and gave Korra a more passionate kiss. Lost in the fervent affections, the bender nearly dropped the box in her hands. She pulled away to recover the items, and with a sideways grin announced, "I brought you something."

The engineer beamed, taking the items from Korra and gave a soft kiss on her cheek. She took the pitcher of water from a nearby side table and put the bouquet gently inside, setting it on her work desk with the metal heart next to it. "Oh, Korra, you didn't have to!" she smiled. "Sit down." Asami motioned for the big office chair behind the desk

Korra shrugged. "Well, I know you're busy and everything, but I just wanted to see you for a bit. Your secretary said you were in a meeting and I didn't want to bother you." She sat down in the chair and noticed the pictures on the desk. There was a picture of Asami and her parents while she was a young girl. The picture next to it was what caught Korra's eye. It was of Asami and her from a few years ago, when they were searching the Earth Kingdom looking for airbenders. Korra had forgotten about the picture taken during their time in Zaofu, but felt a sort of vanity that Asami had held on to it for all these years.

"No, really. You didn't have to. You've already got me," Asami whispered as she straddled Korra, wrapping her arms around and locking lips again. The chair leaned ominously backwards and with a flick of her wrist, Korra bent the chair back up slightly before embracing her lover.

After a few more moments, Korra pulled back and grinned haughtily, "Oh, I do?"

Asami's face grew serious. "Well, yes. I cared for you after your accident, patiently waited your return for three years, fought by your side against Kuvira, had the time of my life with just you in the Spirit World, and you still think you need flowers and chocolate to impress me?"

"Did it work?" Korra asked hopefully. "I metalbent the box myself!"

Asami's laughter filled the room. "Sure, Korra. Whatever you want. Now, all I want is to spend an afternoon alone with my girlfriend. Meetings be damned."

"Girlfriend?" Korra blushed, an arrogant smirk escaped from her lipstick-stained mouth. Before she could say another word, Asami's eager lips confirmed the answer.


End file.
